Spirits of the past
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: Rey is confronted by Jedi spirits of the past. Lemon warning


Warning contains a slight spoiler for the Rise of Skywalker.

Rey

Ahsoka Tano (Late clone wars version.)

Aayla Secura

Adi Gallia

"Be with me, Be with Me." Rey sat motionless floating in the air as she meditated, as she tried to connect with the Jedi of the past and like every other day she has tried there was no reply to Rey's pleading. Opening her eyes Rey was shocked at the sight of three beautiful women standing in front of her losing her concentration Rey fell from where she was floating falling to the ground.

The first girl standing in the middle was a Togrunta with orange skin and white markings around her face, she looked to be around Rey's age though it was hard to tell Rey had little experience with Tugrunta's.

To the Tugrunta's right was a twi'lek who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. With blue skin and the long head tails of her species wrapped around her neck, she made a striking figure.

The third member of the triad and standing to the left of the Tugrunta was a dark-skinned human or near-human with white hair put up in dreads.

Stepping forward the Tugrunta was the first to speak.

"Hello my name is Ahsoka Tano and I am a former Jedi knight as are my companion's Aayla Secura and Adi Gallia." Said the Tugrunta motioning to her companions respectively.

"We heard your call and are here to help." Said Aayla Secura, as she spoke the twi'lek moved forward and helped Rey to her feet.

Taking Aayla's hand Rey was shocked to find it was real.

"Your real I thought you were just visions, I thought I was the Last Jedi," said Rey staring wide-eyed at the three women in front of her.

"Oh we are visions of the force but we have been given substance to aid you in completing your destiny. We are here to help ensure the destruction of the sith." Said Ahsoka.

"Do you mean that you're going to train me to be a Jedi." Said Rey excitedly as she looked from one Jedi to another.

"Yes, but we are also here to ensure the future of the Jedi." Said Adi Gallia moving up to stand behind Rey.

"What do you mean insure the future of the Jedi?" Asked Rey as the three Jedi seemed to close in around her.

"What do you know about the chosen one." Asked Ahsoka Tano.

"The old Jedi texts said that it was someone that will bring balance to the force. That they would be the forces will." Said Rey

"Yes, it was believed that Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one Until Darth Sideous also known as Emperor Palpatine warped his mind and turned him to the dark side. Anakin was created by the force itself to bring balance to itself, but while the force could create life it could not control it Anakin had a mind of his own and through the manipulation of Palpatine he became the monster, Darth Vader." Said Ahsoka

"This is why we are here." Said Aayla "We are here to help the force bring another into existence one who will help keep the balance of the force."

"What do you mean to create one." Rey trailed off as she watched the three women in front of her begin to strip out of there clothing, Rey could feel her pussy begin to dampen as three pairs of breasts were revealed in front of her. Rey had always found the sight of a naked woman alluring, while still technically a virgin Rey had spent many nights on Jakku on her knees servicing both men and women for extra portions whenever her scavenging turned up nothing.

What Rey was not expecting were the large cocks that each of the three women sported between their legs.

"What are those."

"Like Aayla said the force sent us to create one to bring balance to it. Which is why it gave us these." Said Ahsoka reaching down and slowly stroking her orange and white nine-inch cock.

"Wait I've never you can't mean." As Rey babbled in confusion the three Jedi spirit's moved in around her quickly pulling her shirt up over her shoulder as they began to strip the confused girl.

"Yes you will carry the next chosen one of the force and we will be the ones to help you conceive this child." Said Adi Gallia as she reached around and began to knead and massage Rey's breasts causing the young girl to give an audible gasp of pleasure as all three women's hands began to roam her body. Ahsoka's hands found their way between Rey's legs where they began lightly rub circle around Rey's clit. Aayla, on the other hand, reached down and began to spread and play with Rey's ass cheeks. Aayla's blue finger's soon found there a way to Rey's virgin rosebud lightly rubbing against Rey's asshole.

As Ahsoka and Aayla began to work over Rey's bottom two holes, Adi Gallia began working over Rey's breasts leaning down Adi took Rey's left breast into her mouth swirling her tongue around the nipple before sucking hard on it causing Rey to give a loud moan. Adi Gallia cupped both of Rey's breasts as she began to switch between breasts and sucked on each nipple swirling her tongue around as she switched back and forth.

Ahsoka moved her hand and began to rub the tip of her finger along the length of Rey's slit lightly rubbing it as she leaned forward and began to suck on Rey's lit causing the girl to hump her hips forward and moan even louder as she reached out and grabbed onto Adi Gallia to steady herself. Pushing her finger into Rey's pussy Ahsoka heard the girl practically scream in pleasure as she continued to suck on the moaning girls clit.

As Ahsoka began to finger Rey's pussy Aayla began to probe at the young girl's ass. Pulling her finger back from Rey's ass Aayla took on of her head tells and popped the tip of it into her mouth. Sucking on her head tell Aayla moaned around it as the sensitive organ sent waves of pleasure through her body before pulling out the now wet head tail and pushing the tip up against Rey's asshole. Slowly pushing her head-tail into Rey's ass both Aayla and Rey moaned in pleasure as Aayla began fucking her with her head-tail.

Rey had never felt this kind of pleasure before, for one the thought of anything going into her ass had never even crossed her mind yet Aayla's head-tail had her on the verge of orgasm as it plunged in and out of her ass. Ahsoka added another finger in Rey and was now pumping two fingers into the young girls' pussy causing Rey to cum screaming in pleasure as her pussy squirted all over Ahsoka drenching the orange alien as Rey's pussy gushed all over her.

All three women stepped back from Rey as they let the young girl fell to her knees her legs giving out under the intense orgasm she had just had. Before Rey could recover all three women stepped forward and Rey was confronted with three massive cocks in front of her face. Ahsoka was sporting a large 12-inch orange cock with white patterns running along both sides of it. Aayla Secura had a 9-inch blue cock, and Adi Gallia had a 10-inch cock matching her dark skin tone. Rey's mouth began to water at the site of the three large cocks. While Rey would never admit it to herself or anyone else but all the nights she spent sucking cock on Jakku to to gain extra portions, she began to enjoy even craving cock. A craving she has been unable to indulge in at the Resistance base to scared that Finn and the other's will think she is just some desert whore and not want her around.

Reaching forward Rey tried not to look too excited as she quickly grabbed Ahsoka's cock and shoved as much into her mouth as she could take nearly all twelve inches into her throat as she began to gag and choke on the cock. Savoring the taste of Ahsoka's precum Rey swirled her tongue around the tip of Ahsoka's cock. Bobbing her head up and down Rey began to take more and more of Ahsoka's cock into her throat as she slowly sinking deeper and deeper onto Ahsoka's cock Rey was able to relax her throat and soon had all 12 inches of Ahsoka's cock buried in her throat as she gagged around the huge cock.

Before Rey could pull back from Ahsoka's cock the orange girl reached out and grabbed ahold of Rey's head holding the girls head in place as she began to thrust her hips fucking Rey's face and causing the girls eyes to water and drool to run down her chin. Raising her hands to try and push the over-eager Jedi back from her face only to have her hands caught by the other two Jedi and directed to their cocks. Soon Rey was stroking both Aayla's and Adi Gallia's cocks as Ahsoka continued to fuck her face causing drool to run down her chin and drip onto her bare breasts as well as causing her hair to matt together and stick to her face.

Ahsoka pulled out of Rey's face and pulled the girl up, sitting down herself Ahsoka pulled Rey on top of her lining her cock up with Rey's pussy Ahsoka watched as Rey sat perched above her cock.

"Go ahead I want to see you bounce on my cock." Said Ahsoka as Rey held herself up hesitantly above Ahsoka's cock.

"I've never done this before, I've never had anything but my fingers in my pussy I don't think it will fit." Said Rey as Ahsoka began to rub the head of her cock along Rey's slit. "It looks so biiiaagh." Rey trailed off into a scream as Adi Gallia and Aayla Secura stepped up behind her and shoved Rey down on Ahsoka's cock causing all twelve inches to delve deep into the virgin girl's pussy. Ahsoka let Rey adjust to her cock before she started thrusting her hips bouncing the girl up and down as her cock continued to plunder Rey's tight pussy.

Aayla kneeled between Ahsoka's outstretched legs as she lined up her cock with Rey's asshole. Pushing the tip of her blue cock against Rey's virgin starfish Aayla smiled at the shocked look Rey gave her over her shoulder. Gripping the girl's hips Aayla began to slowly push her cock into Rey's ass causing the girl to let out a deep groaning moan.

"How exactly does this, ah fuck, help me conceive the next chosen one." Said Rey as her asshole was stretched around Aayla's large cock.

"It doesn't but your ass is just so fuckable I couldn't resist," said Aayla as she began to rock her hips matching Ahsoka's rhythm the two alien women began a steady pace as they double stuffed Rey's tight holes. Aayla could feel Ahsoka's cock rubbing against hers through the then membrane inside Rey that separated them.

"I can't believe I'm being fucked by Jedi from the past, how is this possible." Moaned Rey as she continued to bounce on Ahsoka's and Aayla's cocks.

"Anything is possible with the force." Said Ahsoka as she reached up and began to grope at Rey's breasts. "That is why you should always trust in it."

"Yeah you can do anything with the force like this," said Aayla

Before Rey could ask what she is talking about, she felt Aayla's cock begin to expand in her ass Growing, Rey's ass was stretched to the extreme as Aayla's cock continued to grow, all Rey could do is moan as she felt the force flowing from Aayla into her causing what should have been a painful experience into a very pleasurable one. It felt to Rey as if Aayla's cock was stretching up into her stomach.

Rey's moaning was choked out as she felt something rising her throat only for the tip of Aayla's cock to push out of her mouth. Rey's eyes watered as she realized the Aayla had used the force to push her cock all the way through her body. Rey was completely delirious as she heard Aayla laughing to the other two Jedi as her cock completely stretched out Rey.

"That's enough Aayla you're going to break the poor girl." Said Adi Gallia as she moved up next to Rey leaning forward and sucking on the tip of Aayla's cock as it stuck out of Rey's mouth.

"Fine" Said Aayla as she began to channel the force causing her cock to shrink back to normal size. As the cock shrank back down Rey was left gasping for air as she fell forward against a now standing Adi Gallia's legs.

"Thank you, master Gallia, I don't think I could have taken any-gaugh." Rey was cut off as Adi Gallia shoved her cock into Rey's mouth, where she began to facefuck the young girl.

"You just wanted my cock down so you could use her mouth." Complained Aayla as she continued to pound Rey's ass.

"Well, why should you get both holes while I'm left out here stroking it."

"Masters why don't we stop arguing and show Rey what Jedi from the old Jedi Order are capable." Said Ahsoka Interrupting the two Jedi's arguments and causing them to turn their attention back to Rey. All three Jedi began to fuck their respective holes with a steadily increasing pace. Being manifestations of the force the three Jedi no longer possessed the limitations of organic beings meaning there stamina was practically endless and unlike organic beings, their supply of cum was near infinite which Rey soon found out. The three Jedi continued to fuck Rey for hours, bringing the young Jedi in training to multiple orgasms, each Jedi made sure to cum in each hole several times, as they fucked Rey into a near-comatose state as they continued to swap back in forth between Rey's holes.

After six hours of fucking the three Jedi stepped away from the near-comatose Rey who laid exhausted on the ground as cum leaked from every hole she had. Leaving the young apprentice where she lay the three Jedi spirits began to fade back into the force.

"Remember Rey you will be the conduit of the forces will, trust in the force we will always be with you." Said Ahsoka as all three Jedi faded back into the force.

**As always leave a Review or Pm me if you have any ideas for this story or any other story you want to see.** **you can also contact me on Discord using the link code nSwsVnu.**


End file.
